Venganance Unlimited
by sams
Summary: Sequel to Love's Sacrifice the shooter gets brought to justice in a way the UC team never imagined please r/r
1. Default Chapter

I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine  
Destroy a man who lacks a strong mind  
Human pride sings a vengeful song  
Inspired by the times you've been walked on  
What if I avenge? What if eye for an eye?  
-Creed  
Sometimes in life revenge is all you have to get you through the day-Samantha Donovan  
  
She sat up in bed as she heard a baby crying in the next room and she glanced over at her husband he wasn't moving. "Baby did we have the baby all ready?" She went into the baby's room and picked it up she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl all she knew was that it was hers. She gently stroked the little one's full head of black hair. "Shhh, it's okay Mommy's here for you."  
"Not for long."  
She froze as she felt the gun barrel on her temple she hadn't even heard anyone sneak up on her. "Please don't not here, not now."  
"You know you really should've stayed dead the first time." He pulled the trigger.  
  
Samantha Donovan sat up right in her bed sweat dripping down her face and looked at the clock it was only midnight.  
"Nightmare again?"  
She laid back down to meet her husband's concerned gaze. "It was nothing I'm fine just dreamed the baby was born with two heads."  
"Very funny you're lieing of course. Sam this has been going on for over two weeks now you're barely getting any sleep this can't be healthy for you or the baby."  
"I'm fine just really emotional that's all." She sniffed she could all ready feel the tears coming on and she hated herself for it. "I hate this and I've got this horrible feeling it's going to get worse before it gets better. It's only been two months and the littlest things make me cry."  
"I thought it was cute when you cried over the that episode of 'Blue's Clues'."  
"I'm never watching children's television again until it's old enough. When I think about that poor stupid man on that show." She started to sob. "And I hate doing anything considered cute."  
He pulled her close and ran his hand down her back. "This isn't turning out exactly like we'd planned is it?"  
"No," she mumbled into his bare chest.  
He closed his eyes having her this close to him her lips brushing against his chest was arousing him and that was something she didn't need right now."  
She nuzzled her face against his chest and felt his breath catch. "Frank?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"I'm upset and you're getting turned on by it aren't you?"  
"No, never."  
She closed her eyes and snuggled up against him. "Well, okay if you're not up for it."  
He grinned. "I never said that."  
When the alarm went off at six he dragged himself out of bed, got dressed, and leaned down to kiss her gently on the cheek then he went further down to her stomach. "Try and take it easy on your poor mother till you get here she's all I've got." He pulled the blanket up to her chin and headed for work.  
  
UC Headquarters  
Frank walked over to the table where his team sat. "Good morning."  
Jake smiled and tossed a file at him. "We located the shooter DeMarco tried to cut a deal."  
Monica stood up. "Theodore 'Teddy' Stephanopolus hit man for hire used to assist the FBI in profiling since he's an expert at reading his prey finding their weakness and exploiting it." She glanced at Frank to see his reaction.  
He kept his eyes on the file he didn't want anyone especially his team to know just how much it pained him to be his wife's only known weakness. "Where is he now?"  
"In hiding but," Monica leaned forward on the table, "I've located his weakness."  
"Then let's exploit it." He tossed the file on the table and headed for his office.  
Monica caught up with him. "How's she doing?"  
"Fine, why?"  
"She hasn't been around lately you'd think she'd want to be in on this he could've killed her."  
"Yes, he could've but he didn't."  
"Donovan for twenty minutes she was clinically dead and this man attempted to destroy the one thing she treasures enough to be willing to die for the physiological damage alone."  
He held up his hand. "Don't."  
"What?"  
"Don't try to get inside her head."  
"I'm only trying to help she should talk to someone."  
"She does talk to someone she talks to me." He went into his office and shut the door Monica had struck a nerve when she'd brought up the fact that for twenty minutes his wife had been dead. He reached over and picked up the phone.  
Sam looked down at her stomach as she pulled into a KFC drive-thru she'd gotten this sudden craving after Frank left and knew it wouldn't go away till she filled it. "You know your dad is going to be very upset when he finds out but you don't care about that do you my angel?" Her cell phone rang just as she was pulling away from the window. "Bet that's Daddy know he always seems to be able to track me down." She clipped on her earpiece. "Talk to me."  
"Where are you? I thought you'd be sleeping."  
"Thought I'd go out for a drive get some air."  
"I want you to come in."  
"Missing me all ready?"  
"We have to talk."  
She recognized that tone. "I'll be right there." She pulled out the earpiece. "Daddy calls and Mommy comes running don't get used to that it doesn't happen very often. Only when Daddy starts talking like it's the end of the world he's a very serious guy." She walked into UC and headed upstairs ignoring the greetings from the team. She tapped on the door and went into his office. "Okay I'm here."  
He looked up from his computer, walked around the desk, and kissed her using her body to push the door shut.  
She gasped as he pulled away. "Wow can we do that again?"  
"Honey barbeque."  
"Okay that's a new one."  
"Just went out for a drive. Where is it?"  
"Frank I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"It's in the car isn't it? How many did you get this time?"  
She sighed. "Two twenty piece I never should've eaten some on the way over here."  
"We've talked about this you've got to stay on your diet besides you always get terrible heartburn when you eat those things."  
"You called me down here to lecture me on honey barbeque chicken wings? Granted I really love your detection method but."  
"That's not why I called you down here DeMarco tried to cut a deal he gave us the name of the shooter."  
"Oh." Her hand fluttered to her stomach. "Are you going to give me the name?"  
"On one condition you let me take care of him I'll make him pay."  
"He shot me."  
"The gun was aimed at me and even if it wasn't you're a part of me."  
"You mean I'm carrying a part of you is that why you haven't called me in on any cases?"  
"None have seemed worthy of your talents."  
"Give me the name Frank he attacked me and mine."  
"If I give you the name you'll go after him possibly get yourself killed all in the name of revenge. DeMarco will get what he wanted and I'll be left to mourn the loss of my wife and our child." He touched her cheek. "Don't force that on me."  
She closed her eyes arguing with him was useless she'd learned that much over the years. "What else did we need to talk about?"  
"I'm worried about you these past few months haven't been easy you quit your job, got shot, died, came back from the dead, and then the pregnancy."  
"It's no big deal."  
"No big deal, you were dead."  
"Technically dead."  
"It felt real enough to me." He ran a hand through his hair. "You've been up half the night every night after having those terrible nightmares and don't say you haven't been because I know better then that. You can't take all this on yourself I'm your husband, life-partner, soul mate any other phrase you'd like to use to describe the bond we share. If something's bothering you you have to talk to me and let me help."  
"Frank I just want this thing with DeMarco to be over with I want to worry about stupid things like what color to paint the baby's room so it won't be scarred for life."  
He sat on the edge of the desk and took her hand. "That's not stupid you just want to do normal things and what my wife wants she always gets."  
She smiled and put her other hand on his chest. "Lucky lady your wife."  
"I'm lucky to have her speaking of lucky and having." He pulled her close.  
"You do have a one track mind when it comes to me and I'd love to give you the ride of your life but I've got to go to the health food store."  
"This doesn't have anything to do with my comment about your diet because I'll love you no matter how big you get."  
"Well that's comforting to know but it isn't about that I've been reading those baby books and one of them suggested using all natural products for the morning sickness that I'm sure is just around the corner."  
"I could go with you."  
"No you've got a criminal to catch and I'm going to do normal expectant mother things but I will do one thing for you. Stand up."  
He did as he was told.  
She pressed herself against him and slid her hands into his back pockets. "Like it so far?"  
He nodded till he felt his wallet leave his pocket. "Hey."  
"I need the gold card I'll give it back."  
He sighed and took back his wallet. "I'll be home tonight don't overdue it."  
She gave him her most innocent look. "Now was that a comment about my spending habits?"  
"Sam you know what I meant."  
"Don't worry I won't." She kissed him and left pocketing the gold card. She got into her car, put on her earpiece, and dialed.  
"Agent Jenkins."  
"Hi Brenda it's Sam I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
"Depends on what it is."  
"DeMarco gave the name of the shooter I want that name."  
"No problem let me just call up the file will just take a minute."  
"Thanks."  
Meanwhile Frank came downstairs for a briefing.  
"Shooter's name is Theodore 'Teddy' Stephanopolus," Brenda said.  
"World class hit man but since DeMarco got arrested he didn't get his pay off. He sacrificed at least four years of his life waiting for the right time to strike," Monica said.  
"He's got this club right in Chicago that he co-owns called The Dark Zone it's one of those Goth style clubs that's where he'd be and where I recommend striking," Brenda and Monica said to their corresponding listeners.  
Sam tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "A Goth club vampires, witches, and all the forces of darkness sounds like fun."  
"Sam maybe you should let Frank handle this one."  
"This is part of what I do."  
"Don't do anything foolish okay?"  
"I never do thanks for your help Brenda."  
  
The Dark Zone-Midnight  
Frank, Jake, and Alex entered the club trying to fit in with all the people dressed in black. "You know you really should've stayed at headquarters he knows what you look like."  
"I want him to know I'm coming for him now fan out and find him so we can get out of here." Frank headed for the bar hoping the reason there had been no answer when he'd called home was because she was sleeping. He glanced at the black haired woman that was performing on the stage she was singing some anger filled ballad called 'What If' but something about the woman's voice made him take a second look. He clenched his jaw. "I'm going to kill her."  
The woman finished her performance and walked over to the bar.  
"Great performance Curtsies what can I get you?"  
She tapped her long blood red nails on the bar. "The usual."  
"One spring water coming right up you've only been here one night and all ready you fit right in."  
"Pardon me?"  
She turned to see Frank standing behind her. "Hi have we met before?"  
"Oh yes we have."  
"Your sure?" She extended her hand.  
He took it and pulled her close. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same question but I all ready know the answer this is the shooter's club."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Oh please you can't lie to me Frank you never could besides this isn't your type of place I fit in here better then you do."  
The bartender set a bottled water in front of her. "Is this guy bothering you?"  
She leaned forward on the bar her dress showing just a hint of cleavage. "Jimmy handsome men are never a bother." She placed a hand on his cheek. "You should know that I bet you have to beat the ladies off with a stick."  
Jimmy blushed and went to the other end of the bar.  
"Very nice."  
"Thank you I'm a pro."  
"If I had a set of those I could probably be a pro too."  
She gave the neck of her dress a yank upwards. "You've never complained about seeing them before now come on we've got to be seen together." She dragged him onto the fog covered dance floor.  
"And why is that again?"  
"Because Mr. Donovan you are cheating on your wife with me."  
"But you're my wife."  
"No body else knows that especially not Teddy Stephanopolus."  
He smiled. "Which means I'll no longer be a target. You knew I'd show up here?"  
"Of course I knew now is this a good plan?"  
"A very good plan, Brenda gave you the information."  
"I'll never tell you'll have to torture me first."  
"I love a challenge." He ran a hand down her back. "That's why I married you."  
"Oh ouch you wound me." She put her hands on his shoulders. "You always did look so good in black."  
"This is what turns you on?"  
"Just being around you turns me on although I don't think our kid likes all this loud music."  
"Then perhaps we should go somewhere a bit more quiet." 


	2. 

"You read my mind." She led him to the back area and confronted a security guard. "Hey Margo."  
"Certsie you know the rules employees only in the back."  
"Come on Margo bend the rules just this once."  
"The boss will be pissed."  
She ran a hand down his chest and gave Margo her best pout. "I just want to play with him please."  
Margo shook her head. "I don't know."  
She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to run a hand through his hair. "But he's been a bad puppy and I just have to punish him. We only hurt the ones we love you know."  
"Well when you put it that way how can I say no but you owe me."  
"Thank you Margo come on my darling."  
"A bad puppy?"  
"It's all I could think of at the moment you do have those big puppy dog eyes." She opened the door to her dressing room and pushed him inside. She practically ripped open his shirt. "Come on dedi let's have some fun."  
His hand slid under her dress. "A thong?"  
"Yeah could you take it off it's riding up."  
"Don't mind if I do."  
Teddy shut off the monitor. "Find out all you can about that singer if she checks out then dear Mr. Donovan is cheating on his loving wife and that will be the nail that seals Montgomery's coffin."  
  
UC Headquarters-Dawn  
Jake and Alex dragged themselves back to headquarters. "Did our fearless leader show up here?"  
Cody turned from the computer. "Nope I thought he went with you guys."  
"He did but then he disappeared with some singer we were hoping he came back here."  
"Disappeared with a singer, a female singer?"  
"Yeah."  
"He's supposed to be looking for the man that shot his wife and instead goes off with a female singer. Am I the only one that gets a bad vibe from this?"  
"You think he's cheating on her?"  
Jake scratched his chin. "He did seem awfully eager to go with us."  
"I'm sure we're overreacting."  
"I hope so."  
  
Donovan Household-Dawn  
Sam pulled her car into the garage and opened the back door. "Come on honey it's all clear." She waited till Frank came inside to take off the wig and started yanking off the fake fingernails. "We've got some great stories to tell our kid Mommy and Daddy conceived you in the back of the car and then they partied all night at a Goth club owned by the man that shot Mommy in the back while she was carrying you."  
"We are never sharing any of that," he placed his hand on her stomach,"with this."  
"You know I did go shopping today got a few things you need to see."  
"Where did you go?"  
"I bought a few things from Victoria's Secret so love of my life, father of my child do you want to check them out?"  
"Oh yeah."  
She turned around. "Could you unzip me?"  
"I plan on doing more then that." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom kicking the door shut behind him.  
  
The Dark Zone-Afternoon  
Teddy studied the file in front of him. "Certsie Devine looks like our lovely singer's last job was in Washington."  
"So what do you think?"  
"I think Mr. Donovan has been getting a little on the side not that I blame him Miss Devine lives up to her name and with his little woman gone all the time." He closed the file. "This is going to be fun almost as much fun as shooting that little bitch in the back." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to make her wish she'd stayed dead."  
  
Donovan Household-Afternoon  
Frank tapped on the bathroom door. "Honey are you all right?"  
"Oh I'm just great."  
"I'm coming in." He turned the knob and started to open the door.  
"Frank this isn't something you need to see."  
He entered the bathroom to find her crouched by the toilet sick and miserable. He knelt down beside her and rubbed her back. "You've done your part with Stephanopolus granted you've painted me as the cheating husband but you've freed my hands he can't use me against you anymore. I want you to leave the rest to me." He started to massage her shoulders. "I just want you to worry about taking care of yourself and our baby."  
"Can you make me some tea? Use the mint stuff I got at the health food store."  
"No problem." He kissed the back of her neck and went into the kitchen.  
She waited till he left the room to stand up. "I don't remember eating that." She flushed the toilet, went over to the sink, and splashed cold water on her face. "Come on kiddo you've got to let Mommy handle this one Daddy's a sweetheart but he has no idea who he's dealing with." She looked in the mirror and shivered at the cold gleam that flickered in her eyes. "Actually I don't know who I am anymore." She shook her head and went into the kitchen.  
He turned as she came in and placed a gun on the counter. "This is the third gun I've found hidden in this house."  
She frowned. "What?"  
"Yesterday I found a baretta taped to the toilet tank in our bathroom, I nearly threw a .357 in the dryer downstairs the day before that and now I find one in the silverware drawer. What's going on?"  
"Why are you asking me? I didn't put it there."  
"There's no one else in the house I told you I'd protect you and I plan to do just that you don't have to resort to this."  
"I'm telling you I didn't put them there." She felt her temper rising to new heights and had the overwhelming urge to snap her husband's neck just to shut him up. She headed for the front door angry and terrified because of it she didn't want to hurt him but she knew if she stayed she would.  
He touched her shoulder and received a surprising reaction.  
She grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder slamming him roughly onto the floor. "Back off Frank." She gave him a wicked smile. "Bobcat's on the prowl." She stepped over him and left.  
He waited till he heard the squeal of tires before he slowly, painfully got to his feet he had a horrible feeling he knew where she was heading and he hoped he got there in time to stop her.  
  
The Dark Zone-Sunset  
The club was all ready jumping and would stay that way until dawn yet even with all the people Teddy didn't have a problem spotting Certsie Devine. "Bring her up."  
She entered the office and smiled at the gutless wonder who had dared to shoot her in the back. "Hello Mr. Stephanopolus."  
"Please call me Teddy you and I have a mutual friend Miss Devine."  
"I deeply doubt that we travel in very different circles." She stepped behind him.  
"I beg to differ."  
She pulled a small, thin wire out of her watch. "Oh you'll beg all right." She wrapped the wire around his neck and pulled. "You bastard you think you can kill me you think you can attack my family and get away with it."  
He gasped for air and managed to get out, "Montgomery?"  
"That's right I'm back new and improved I'm going to send you to Hell Teddy."  
The door to the office flew open and Frank entered the room gun drawn. "Sam let him go he'll go to jail he can't hurt us anymore."  
"Jail? You think jail is the answer to everything living off the state till they get out to hurt people all over again." She shook her head. "He deserves to die they all do." With a shove she sent Teddy threw his office window where he crashed into the dance floor below. She looked down at the chaos she had created. "Now that was fun."  
Frank's eyes widened in shock and he kept his weapon leveled at her he'd never had a reason to fear her before but this wasn't the woman he knew and loved this was something much worse.  
She swaggered towards him. "Put the gun down Frank it's me your loving wife you've just never seen me in action before." She took a deep breath. "God I feel so liberated so free. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." She smiled that same strange smile again. "What's the matter baby? Don't like seeing me like this do you? You want that sweet little innocent girl that fell for you like a lead balloon instead of someone that sends shivers down your spine because you are afraid of me aren't you Frank?" She grabbed the gun out of his hand and aimed it at his heart. "Because that's the way you should be."  
"This isn't you this isn't who you are something has happened to you."  
She cocked the gun. "Oh something is happening all right." Her finger tightened on the trigger. "I'd love to drag this out because the more scared you are the better you smell but I don't want the cops to bust in on my party just yet I've got more people to take care of." She reached forward and touched his cheek with one hand fingers shaking. "It's a shame I have to kill you."  
"Sam don't do this."  
She looked into his eyes as her own lost focus. "Frank help me I can't stop it I've lost control." The gun dropped to the floor and she passed out.  
  
St. Mary's Hospital-Two hours later  
Brenda Jenkins squirmed under Frank's angry glare. "What is wrong with her?"  
"It's the 'Majestic' programming."  
"What the hell is that?"  
"It was an experimental program all the Company agents got it the programming was designed to keep agents from leaving the fold. Her hormonal change coupled with all the stress she must've been under activated it. The doctor told me she's pregnant congradulations."  
"Congradulations? My wife almost killed me tonight." He sighed. "Can you fix this?"  
"I think so."  
"You think." He pushed open the door to Sam's room. "My wife is heavily sedated and strapped down the doctor wants to have her committed which means when the baby's born it will be taken from her. She wants to be a mother more then anything and I will not let you people take that away from her. I will not allow you people to take her away from me not ever again. You find the people you need and you fix this now." He turned on his heel and left the hospital.  
"Well that went better then I thought it would."  
  
UC Headquarters  
"So let me get this straight the singer he wandered off with was his wife?"  
"Yep."  
Jake shook his head. "Okay she is good I didn't even recognize her."  
"That's because she's the best," Frank said as he walked in. "Cody I need everything you can find on the 'Majestic' program."  
"'Majestic' that sounds like CIA that'll be a tough one to hack into could take awhile."  
"You won't have to hack." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Cody.  
"These are the passwords for their system where did you get these?"  
"My wife."  
Cody nodded and turned to his computer his fingers flying over the keys. "Okay 'Majestic' was used on all agents of the CIA branch known as the Company about eight years ago it was shut down after an incident involving an agent that want retirement."  
"An incident?"  
"Hang on I'm getting to that this is really interesting stuff apparently once the programming kicks in it blurs the line between right and wrong the person can kill without that nagging sense of remorse."  
"That would be why most of the agents quit." Monica shrugged. "It's a logical idea you take away the remorse. the humanity and you've got yourself a loyal killer for life."  
Cody shook his head. "Not always, meet Special Agent Michael Smith he applied for retirement so he could marry his high school sweetheart but the programming kicked in so instead he killed his fiancee and shot up a local McDonald's killing forty-five including," he looked down at the floor, "twelve kids there celebrating a fifth birthday."  
"My god."  
"Where is Agent Smith now?"  
"He's currently residing in a high security mental instituation where he's allowed no human contact. The last shrink that thought he could help him left the hospital in a bodybag. Do you get a kick out of all this dark and gloomy information?"  
"Pull up Sam's file the last name would be Montgomery."  
"Samantha Montgomery." Cody's jaw dropped. "She entered the Company right out of high school she was only eighteen when she was recruited and given 'Majestic'" He pushed away from the computer as if it had burned him. "That thing that happened at The Dark Zone."  
Monica looked at Frank. "It's been activated she killed him."  
Frank nodded. "She almost killed me. Find a way to fix this I want my wife back."  
"With all due respect sir this is a CIA matter."  
"For whatever reason I don't trust them I'm putting my faith in you people don't make me regret it." He headed for the door. "I'll be at the hospital page me when you have something."  
"On the bright side at least she killed the bad guy."  
  
St. Mary's Hospital  
Frank sat next to his wife's bedside even in her sedated state she still fought against her bonds. He stood up to brush away the hair that had fallen in her face the doctor had warned him to be careful if she woke up she could easily attempt to kill him again and this time she might succeed.  
She twitched her head away from his hand. "Leave me alone."  
"You're awake."  
"I want you to leave Frank you shouldn't see me like this." She clenched her hands into fists digging her nails into her palms as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to end up like Smith locked away for the rest of my life. Knew it was too good to last."  
He walked out of the room to spare her the effort of trying to remain normal as he suddenly understood why she'd been so uneasy at first about quitting and then having a child she'd known those things would make her happy and anything that had made her happy in the past before they were married was always taken away from her, destroyed. His pager went off interrupting his thoughts and he went into the waiting room to use the phone.  
Cody answered on the first ring. "I think I found something the program introduced violent images through the eyes into the brain now I was thinking we could use our VR software to insert happy images."  
"Happy images?"  
"Anything on tape that would produce that warm fuzzy feeling."  
"Like our wedding."  
"Exactly."  
"How long will it take you to get the software here?"  
"Get it into her room and set up about an hour."  
"Good get over here I'll bring the tape."  
"You got it."  
"Hurry." Frank hung up the phone and headed out of the hospital bumping into Brenda.  
"Frank good I found you we're doing everything we can but I don't know if it'll be in time maybe you should consider having her committed."  
His eyes narrowed. "Whose side are you on Brenda?"  
"What?"  
"My team has come up with a solution all ready while you're stalling wanting me to commit her. To think she calls you friend." He shoved her out of the way and left the hospital to get their wedding video.  
An hour later Sam was hooked up to the VR equipment and Frank handed Cody the videotape. "You're not going to watch it are you?"  
"I've got to monitor it." Cody grinned. "Why?"  
Frank scowled. "Just do your job."  
"Okay cross your fingers." Cody started the program.  
Frank walked over to her bedside and took her hand placing his other one on her stomach. "Please let this work."  
"Nice hair."  
Frank turned to glare at Cody.  
"Sorry you know you look good with long hair." Cody coughed. "Okay I'll shut up now."  
"Good idea."  
As the minutes passed Cody glanced at the monitor. "It's working it's actually working adrenaline levels are dropping, heart rate, brain activity all dropping down to normal levels. I am the man." He glanced at the monitor that was showing the video. "You took her garter off with your teeth very classy."  
Frank closed his eyes and counted to ten he really didn't want his team to see that side of him. "Shut it off."  
"I just want to see the first dance."  
"Shut it off now."  
"Sorry." Cody turned the program off wishing he had time to make a copy of the video to show the rest of the team.  
Frank carefully removed the VR helmet from her head. "Sam?"  
She blinked. "Frank I no longer want you dead."  
Cody shook his head. "That's always a plus." He headed for the door. "I'll just let the doctor know she's okay."  
Frank waited till Cody was gone to relax. "Are you okay?"  
"Besides the nasty migraine I'm fine. Could you dim the lights in here? I'd cover my eyes but," she gave a yank on the restraints, "I'm a little tied up at the moment."  
He nodded and shut off most of the lights in the room. "Better?"  
"Yeah thanks." She closed her eyes letting her head sink into the pillow. "I almost shot you."  
"But you didn't."  
"How could I have been so stupid, so trusting?"  
"You were young."  
She opened one eye. "Frank two years later I was still young but I got married."  
"Best thing you've ever done."  
"Don't try to cheer me up I want to wallow in guilt and self-loathing for awhile."  
"Cody saw our wedding video."  
The other eye opened. "Well there goes your macho reputation."  
"Maybe not."  
"Stopped him before the cake cutting and the first dance I take it."  
"Yes although he did see the removal of your garter."  
"I couldn't believe it when you insisted you had to go under my dress instead of just lifting it up then I didn't think you were ever coming out of there and to make matters worse you licked the inside of my thigh."  
"I had fun."  
"Glad you did meanwhile I was trying to stay upright and not make a complete fool out of myself in front of your family and mine."  
"You loved it."  
She sighed. "All right I'll admit I loved it then and I love it now but right now I have a headache."  
"In five years I've never heard you say that."  
"Here's another one you've never heard untie me."  
"I think I like you like this." He grinned.  
"Frank this isn't funny untie me and I'll let you into this bed."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He undid the straps on her arms and the one across her chest.  
"Feet to honey."  
"You sure you want me to go down there those thighs of yours are pretty irresistable."  
"That better not be the only part of me you find irresistable." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down till their noses touched.  
He looked into her blue eyes. "I can't resist the whole package."  
"Good let's keep it that way." She smiled. "So you're still in love with the mess you married?"  
He nodded.  
"Then when are you going to kiss me?" She sighed. "Nevermind I'll do it myself."  
As their lips met Cody peered in and backed out of the room. "I think she's going to be fine," he said to the doctor. "Might want to give them some time alone before you go in there." He left the hospital and headed back to headquarters. The team wasn't going to believe any of this and he had a feeling that with Samantha Donovan around the fun was just getting started. 


End file.
